Riot
by skinnymuscles
Summary: Sonic doesn't give Tails any credit on the work he accomplishes. He even calls Tails a kissup.


**Riot**

Tails flew fast in the Tornado to catch up with his best Sonic. Heavens know what kind of trouble he could be getting into without his help. When Tails finally reached them, Sonic was barely alive as he took a glance at something gold soaring towards him, it was the power of a magic ring that Tails had thrown to him. Turning fast into a razor blue ball, he had demolished Robotnik from his evil plot once again. Sonic and Tails finally reached the ground and there were reporters waiting to get the story line about the battle.

" Well Sonic we are certainly are supprised to see you alive standing in front of us just as we thought it was the end of your career. How did you manage to do it ". One of the female reporters asked.

" Well Sonic said with a grin on his face, Robotnik almost had me so I have to congradulate him on that but like I always say there is no stopping me, ever. "

Did you have any help? The male reporter asked.

No I didn't receive help what so ever. he lied.

The reporter spoke again, then why was Tails here?

" Oh he wanted to look upon the battle to learn some new fighting moves, after all he's my side-kick. I wanted to show him how a real battle is fought, I didn't disappoint ya, did I buddy. As he looked down at Tails and patted him on top of the head "

Tails was totally shocked on the words that had just came out of his best friend's mouth on to the broadcast camera and newspaper. Come to think of it this happened many times in the past, Tails was never recongnized on the work he accomplished or helped out before, he started to believe that people were beginning to think that was just some kiss-up to Sonic. So with out relizing all the frustration he finally yelled out, " SONIC I'M TIRED OF HELPING YOU OUT WITH SO MUCH OF A THANK YOU, OR AT LEAST RECONGNITION, THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!!!!

With anger Tails used all of his force and pushed Sonic to the hard cemented ground face-first. And walked with out even glancing back at him.

The camera's were all froze on Sonic as he got to his feet wipping the blood off the side of his face. Then he continued... Oh he was just playing all he wanted was some attention.

A Couple Of Hours Later...

" What's the matter " a voice said on to sad fox as he took a sip of his drink knowing that it was Sally since she owned the Restaraunt. " The little kitsune still feeling down about earlier just nod his head in the opposite direction, not feeling the need to talk or say anything. " Let me guess, it was about what Sonic did to you earlier she said as she wipped the table clean ". How did you know Tails blurted out as he lifted his head and saw Sally in her Red and Bage uniform with a pair of white Air Force Ones on her feet. Because it was on the news she said. That mad Tails feel worst than before as he demanded for some alone time.

The bell of the entrance door went off, it usually goes of when someone enters or exits the door. But there had to be someone comming inside because the only one's who were there was Sally and him. Tails turned his head slightly and was shock to see Sonic come in and hop over the counter without even taking a glance at him. " Wait, Sonic, Wait, he heard a voice say out the blue and seen it was Amy with a bloody hand cloft in her right hand. Hi, Tails she said to him and continued for Sonic in the back of the restaruant.

" Sonic, Sonic, come back Amy yelled ". When she reached him she saw Sally rinsing a rag with cold water on it. " Now hold still she uttered as she wipped his face clean ". Seems like you have everything under control Amy mentioned. She has always been jealous of Sally when Sonic was around. " Hey Amy could you pass me those band aids over there, she instructed and pointed over to the stove. _Amy do this, Amy do that she _muttered to herself as she found them by the cooking oil and gave them to her. Sally opened the package and placed a brown band aid on his scar. _No fair, I wanted to do that for Sonic,_ she whispered to herself. That's much better, thanks Sal he said as he gave her a big hug.

" _Slurp, Slurp_ Tails went as he finished the drink and seen Sonic heading towards his way. I hope you are going to tell Tails that you are sorry about what had happened earlier, Amy demanded. She was so happy that Sally was out of the picture cause she was busy closing for the night. Tails then got to his feet and stood by the exit so he could try and get a explanation from the hostile hedgehog. When Sonic reached the door, he saw Tails with a violent expression on his face ready to start a brawl. " Don't you have something to say to me Sonic ", he interupted. They were now at this point eye-balling and into each other face's." You're right I do have something to say to Tails " and with all the embarasement on the news he then raised his fist and punched Tails in the stomach and ran off. Amy not knowing what to do ran after Sonic since she cared about him more.

With all the tension Sally ran into her front patio and saw Tails lying by the door with blood covered all over his face and ran over to him. " What happened to you " she asked._ It...wa...Son...ic, _he was trying to say with all the blood rushing out his mouth. Come on in the back i'll help you she said and lent out her hand to the bloody fox.

Sally rushed and took off the top layer of her work uniform because she didn't want it to get covered all in blood. " So where did Sonic and Amy go to " she asked taking out her first aid kit. " Sonic ran off and Amy followed him somewhere. "Oh ". Soon Tails was all cleaned up and ready to head home. Do you want something to eat Tails, I still have left overs. No thanks he said and headed to his way.

** The Next Day**

Sonic woke up early and wondered how he was going to start his day. His stomach growled as he headed for the refrigerator looking for a chillidog from Sally's Cafe. Then a strange knock came from his front door and he wondered who could it be this early in the morning. The little digital clock in his kitchen told him it was 7 pass 30 as he opened the front door. " Hi Sonic, you up so early Robotnik snickered while rubbing his orange mustache." Please don't tell me that you're looking for a battle this early in the morning " That's exactly what I looking for. Robotnik then pushed a red button on his jacket and a 2-story robot came out with a grappling hook wrapped around Sonic's neck.

The blue hedgehog went soaring 10 miles from his house as he landed on a concrete ground onto his injured face. " Now let's see what you got " Robotnik yelled with a sense of rage in his eyes as he pressed a black button and entered the Robot. Sonic ran at top speed charging after the Robot as it started to light up a missle. It went rushing at Sonic about 150 mph but he managed to escape it and hit the Robot with his razor spin. Luckly it wasn't powered with a ring or Robotnik would be done for. " Nice move hedgehog but try to stop this " The robot launched his fist as it went sinking in to the mammals face. Blood went trimbling down his face as he started to think that it wasn't possible to do this without Tails help. _" I can do this all by myself " _he thought to himself but realized it wasn't true. " Now's the end of your life Sonic " as he pushed the Total Damage button at the robot shoot 20 missles, punched him 35 times, and stomped 50 times... The hedgehog couldn't even move or get to his feet as he relized that he should of gave his Best friend some credit.

" Bing " the microwave ringed as Tails ran axiously to it, couldn't wait to eat the chillidog left over from Sally's Cafe. The fox then headed to his room and started to search through the tv channels but nothing came up until he came to the news channel and something caught his eyes. It was a showing of Sonic getting destroyed by Robotnik. " _Hey if I go and help Sonic out maybe people can now know that I am not some side-kick of his,_ he said to himself with a happy expression on his face. Tails pushes a black button on his wrist band and the Tornado comes out and he takes off.

" Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha " Robotnik laughed as he thought that this may be his day. Getting to his feet Sonic tried to punch the robot but it was know use he had loss almost all his endurance and power. " That's all you got Sonic " Robotnik burst out as his robot then went 1000ft. into the air so it could smash him into guts_. " You maybe right Sonic said as he finally closed his eyes and knew that his time was indeed up " _... Hey Sonic catch a voice called upon him and he finally open his eyes and seen Tails toss a magic ring at him. Luckly he had some power to squeeze it and turned into a razor sharp ball and flew directly through Robotnik's robot. " CURSE YOU AND THAT 2 TAILED-TWIT " Robotnik screamed as electricity surrounded the Robot and blew up.

Sonic landed to the ground and ran over to Tails and said " I'm sorry about what had happened the other day and I knew that I should of gave you some credit. I now know that I can win without you ". " Yeah me too " Tails said and they gave eachother a hug... Everyone starts cheering. Sally and Amy runs up and congradulate them. I'm glad you to are friends Sally asid as she went up and put her arms around Sonic. _" Get your hands off my husband "_ Amy said to herself with a yearn of anger. " Sally you think you and Amy could wip us up with some of your chillidogs at your Cafe Tails said as his stomach was growling " Sure thing let's go " she replied.

The End!


End file.
